School Days
by Thisisnewtome
Summary: What happens on Junior's first day of school? (Story is better than it sounds)


"Come on son. Time to get up. Don't want to miss your first day at Koopa Academy."

A loud, booming voice echoed throughout throughout a medium sized room, waking up it's inhabitant with a groan.

"But papa, I don't want too. Why should I," the small child said with defiance.

"Two reasons. One, because you need too to learn how to be a proper koopa. Second, because I paid top-coin to get you into that school. Your going."

The morning before school was crazy inside the menacing Bowser Castle. Goombas and koopas getting young Bowser Jr. ready for his day. In the kitchen, minions were preparing a magnificent breakfast for the royal koopa family and their highest ranked minions,  
the koopalings. Everyone was sitting at the table, except for Junior, who was brushing his fangs, still half-asleep and angry from a bone-chilling shower.

"Why does he have to go with us? He doesn't even need too," Roy stated angrily.

"I have to agree with the dummy. He shouldn't be going. He's already future king. He doesn't need any more knowledge," Wendy added.

"Did you just call me a dummy?"

While Roy and Wendy argued, Iggy interjected, " I think it would be fun for him to go. I know I enjoy school."

"Of course you would. You sure need all the knowledge you can get," Morton sarcastically joked.

"Your the one to talk morton," ludwig stated.

"Everyone, stop talking please. Junior is going, whether you like it or not."

At that moment, junior walked in.

"Oh cool, fried mushrooms for breakfast!"

"Oh, we gotta get going. If we don't, we'll be late," lemmy said.

Before junior could even take a bite, he was rushed out of the room, the castle, and sent on his way to the academy, all the while being angry because he hadn't filled up his stomach.

"Hopefully he'll have a good day. Kamek! Get in here and give me ideas on how to kidnap the princes!"

Ring! Ring!

The first bell for class had rung and every student had rushed off to class. Junior was left alone to fend for himself when he and the koopalings arrived. He had no idea where to go.

"Excuse me, you must be Junior. I know your father. My name is Kammy Koopa, and I'm the head of this academy."

"Hi there lady. I guess you know I'm new here and don't where to go."

"Yes I know. Please come with me. I'll show you where to go."

Kammy took Junior down the halls of the academy to his first class. He walked in, took his seat, and waited for the hour to be over. This was a four hour process until it was time for lunch and recess. Junior was finally glad to get something in his belly.  
Afterwards, he went outside to go have some fun. Outside was a playground full of jungle gyms, swings, see-saws, and many more fun playground objects. Junior decided to go over to the tallest jungle gym there was and maybe try to find someone to play  
with, since the koopalings don't get recess at this time.

When junior got to the jungle gym, he noticed a dark-blue clubba standing on the steps.

"Sorry squirt, you can't play on this. Scram."

"And why is that dummy?"

"Mainly because I said so. Now, get lost."

"I don't think so fatty. I'm going to play. Move."

"Do you know who your talking too right now? Your talking to Mubba, and I suggest you turn around and walk away. Last chance."

"I don't think you know who your talking too buddy. My name is Bowser Junior, and I suggest."

However, Junior's sentence was cut short when Mubba pushed him down. At this point, a circle was forming around the two, with the other kids yelling the common word "fight" to get it started.

"Enough! Move before any thing else happens."

The crowd of kids moved to make way for Kammy to step in. She scolded both boys and sent them both to her office.

Junior was sitting in a chair when Mubba walked out. Mubba gave him a look of "we finish this tomorow," and walked away.

"Junior, come in here please."

The young koopa entered the room and looked around. The room had a mystical feel with crystal balls, wands, and other magical items. Sitting at a big desk was Kammy.

"I know you didn't start that. You are very much unlike your father. He probably would've punched him as soon as Mubba opened his mouth. However, I applaud you Junior for not doing that."

"I was fixing to before you stepped in," Junior stated.

"I see. You know I have to call your father and let him know what happened today right? I had to do the same thing with Mubba a moment ago. Since you didn't fight back, you'll just get a warning, and I'll let your father know that too."

"Great," Junior sighed.

"So, first day and you get into a fight...and you LOSE! Haha," Roy teased.

"What a chump," Morton chimed in.

"Guys, cut him some slack," Iggy pleaded for Junior.

"Shut up four eyes. He deserves ridicule. He is king Bowser's son, and he loses a fight to a common clubba," Wendy said coldly.

Junior was starting to feel sad. They were making fun of him. He didn't know why either.

"He surprised me. If he wouldn't of, I could've beat him down."

"Sure you could shrimp," Roy teased again.

Junior started getting a little teary-eyed at how mean they were being to him. Ludwig and lemmy noticed this.

"Roy, you don't have to be so mean you know," Larry said sternly.

Before Roy could reply back, Bowser walked into the room.

"Junior, can I see you please."

Junior got up and walked out to follow his dad, all the while the koopalings arguing between each other

"So I heard what happened today," Bowser said to his son.

"Yea, and I'm guessing your not happy with me."

"Why say that?"

"Because I didn't fight back. I'm not like you I guess."

"Son, we may be koopas, but we're not monsters. I'm glad you didn't fight back."

"Really."

"Yes, but I can't really let this bully get away with what he did. Kammy would probably let me talk to him, but I'm not going to do that. Instead, hold on."

Bowser then called for ludwig to come in.

"Yes Bowser. You called."

"Ludwig, I think you know what happened today. I noticed when I walked in you looked like you felt bad for Junior getting picked on."

"Yea, I did."

"Well then, tomorow, you and Junior will take care of this bully. I may be evil, but I can't stand bullies, especially those to my son."

"Oh, um, o...okay."

"Good, now then, how about we get something to eat." With that the trio walked into the parlor to eat some mushroom pizza and drumsticks.

At recess the next day, Junior showed Ludwig where Mubba was.

"There he is."

The both of them walked up to the clubba bully.

"What, bring back up runt? Whatever, I'll just kick both your butts real quick and get back to doing what I'm doing."

"And what is that, begging for your mom to actually pay attention to you for a day," Ludwig said.

"Okay, big mouth, seems like you can bark. But can you bite."

However, before Mubba could strike Ludwig, he was wrapped in a magical cloud that started to burn a little.

"Is it getting hot out here? How about you...OW!"

"Mubba, that's a fire spell. It's just going to keep getting hot from here if you don't apologize to junior real quick like"

"And why would I...OW!"

"Better hurry up"

"Ok. Ok. Junior, I'm sorry. Now please tell him to stop!"

"Not good enough. Ludwig please," Junior said.

Ludwig made it get really hot now.

"OKAY. I'M SORRY. REALLY, REALLY SORRY."

"Better. Anything else junior?"

"Yep. You'll stop bulling people and let anyone play where they want. Deal."

"DEAL!"

In a swipe of his wand, Ludwig released Mubba, who ran off embarrassed. Junior, in a fit of happiness, gave Ludwig a hug.

"Not a hugger."

"Sorry."

After letting go, Junior climbed up the steps and enjoyed the rest of his day.

"Do you think Junior will ever be like you sir?"

"Kammy, I think he already is in a way."

"But he never really fought back. He had someone else fight for him."

"Like I said, he already is like me. Besides, in school, I didn't fight back either."

"Well, okay then."

"Good, now send me home please."


End file.
